


囚

by Reaphy



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaphy/pseuds/Reaphy
Summary: 他被她囚住了。





	囚

**Author's Note:**

> 现代Paro,背景私设。非典型bdsm，dom雏田，sub宁次。涉及Sp情节，ooc注意，重口注意，未成年退散。

上

 

和室的纸门开着，日向宁次独自一人，正襟危坐地盯着廊外的雨帘。如刻的脸庞像是覆满了冰霜，与平日端庄持重不苟言笑的分家家主形象全无二致，只有抿紧的嘴唇轻微透露出几分不安。

但日向宁次自己知道，他何止是不安，他其实是非常的忐忑。雨淅淅沥沥地冲刷掉院子里的尘土、落叶，没由来地使他烦躁，好像有什么很要紧的东西也被一同抹去似的。

然而关于任何抹去，日向宁次都是别无他法。

在那场扭曲而非平等的关系中，他的一切都被那个人所掌控。他为人称道的冷静自持、足以吓退旁人的冷淡疏离，全都在那个人面前化为乌有。如果不是怕她厌恶，他肯定会用尽一切手段，赶走她身边的所有人，让她只看着他。

可惜他的dom完全没有什么自觉，向来一副温温和和，随遇而安的样子。她对他缺乏一个dom的掌控欲，总是跟他说，宁次哥哥想做什么就去做吧，宁次哥哥忙的话可以不用联系我。

这说的都是什么话？

这比他刚得知分家低人一等时还要难受。他心甘情愿给自己套上项圈，并把牵引绳放到她的手里，结果她一而再再而三地试图扔掉。

就和她扔掉穿旧的和服、用旧的茶具一样。

是不是对于她而言，他也是“很旧”的？旧得让她乏味，旧得让她不耐？

宁次握紧了搁在腿上的手，拼命抑制陡然的心凉带来的颤抖。他感到浴衣因为冷汗贴在了他的背上，更是紧张得指骨发白。

——她最是好洁，可是他已经没有时间重新沐浴。

虽然她还没来，虽然她可能因为雨势过大而不来，但是她没有打电话跟他说不来，那他就会一直等着。反正他都等了两三个月了，不在乎这几个小时。

等到回廊终于出现脚步声的时候，日向宁次已然由于过度端正的坐姿而腿脚发麻。

于是日向雏田甫一进入和室，就看到宁次面无表情地用一只手撑在地上，试图起身的动作。

他肯定是又开始自虐了，雏田心想。对于这个族兄，她一向看不透。她不如他了解她那样了解他，不管是幼时还是现在；不管是兄妹关系之中，还是dom和sub之间。

雏田走近宁次，在离他几步的位置坐下，朝他笑笑，然后说，“不好意思，让宁次哥哥久等了。”

宁次看到她坐过来，也不再起身，并且又恢复了方才的坐姿，“无妨，雏田大人总是很忙的。”

雏田对他忽如其来的生疏不太适应，微微瞪大了眼睛，直直地朝宁次看过去，“宁次哥哥才是很忙吧？”

“我再忙都没有不听雏田大人电话的时候。而且，你还未告诉我你要去横滨的哪个医院工作。”

“宁次哥哥不要生气。我、我想着等安顿好了再告诉你的。”

“等安顿好了？好让我一年半载都见不到你是吗？”

宁次说罢，直起上半身，猛地凑到雏田身前，一只手横到她腰间，逼她与自己对视。

雏田对于宁次突如其来的怒火不是没有预感。并且她知道，这次不能善了。

可是这真的是她的错吗？如果她随他的意愿留在京都，就势必要接受他的安排到日向旗下的医院工作、接受他的一切照顾。她不是小孩子了，她可以自己工作，自己生活。她对他有依恋，但她更希望成为能与他并肩的人，而不是攀附着他的菟丝子。

她必须让宁次知道她的想法。她有信心这么做，因为这是她的宁次哥哥，她还是有一点了解他的。比如说，他现在凶巴巴的样子只是在虚张声势。

雏田就势回看过去，甚至抬起下巴，与宁次鼻息相胶。她感到宁次的身体有一瞬间的僵硬，更加无所畏惧，“现在交通非常方便，回京都是很容易的，这不是能让宁次哥哥揪着的错误。倒是宁次哥哥，三番四次阻挠我的应聘，以为我不知道么？”

宁次一时语塞，再拿不出年龄差距的威慑力去压她，只干巴巴地道，“在下所做的一切都是为了雏田大人。雏田大人从未离开过京都，去了横滨举目无亲的，日足大人也会担心。”  
但他的dom显然不接受他的说辞。她抬手虚搂住他，而后左手抚了抚他的长发，右手顺着他的脊骨一路往下。她的右手动作很慢，一边下滑一边按压，像是在数他的脊椎有几块骨头。她的每一下移动都使他浑身战栗，可他又偏偏舍不得逃离这样久违的温存。他当这是温存。

直到她的指尖停在他的尾脊骨上。

这是一个很平常，又稍显私密的位置。如果说她原来的动作像是抚摸一只猫，那么她现在的动作则像是在调情。他们缠绵过数次，她非常清楚怎样会使他兴奋。

然而现在显然不合时宜。那么，她接下来会对他做点什么呢？

日向宁次在这种时候总会有些嫌弃自己。因为他懊恼于自己的无措，又沉溺于虚假的温存。他潜意识知道雏田接下来会做什么，但是他就是想假装一无所知，手足无措，然后接受她的摆布，以及，某种严厉的管教。

果不其然，雏田的手指继续下滑，轻点他的臀丘，反客为主，说着与她软糯的声音不太相符的话，“宁次哥哥觉得为了我好，便是为了我好么？”

她明显从妹妹的角色转变成了他的dom。宁次感到有点害怕，又感到有点期待，淡淡的粉色爬上了他的耳根，接着向俊秀的脸庞扩散。他做出屈从的姿态，将脑袋搁在dom的肩上，闷声说，“可是在下太想念雏田大人却不能马上见着，该如何是好？”

雏田知道宁次非常爱她，但他直白地说出这样的话，还是让她有些脸热。再者，她的sub清亮温润的嗓音低沉下来，说出压抑的言辞，很容易使她溃不成军。日向宁次对此屡试不爽。

雏田从来是温和的性子，所以这场关系中，她身为dom却免不了被强势的宁次牵着鼻子走，他希望她管教他，她就得管教他，他觉得她打得太疼了，她就得马上停下。他吃准她心疼他，宠爱他。

简直太糟糕了。雏田觉得自己不应该继续放纵，“父亲早就同意我去横滨。宁次哥哥最近是不是过于忙碌，以至于不太清醒、做出逾矩的事。”

这是个疑问句，雏田却用语气给它划了一个句号。宁次心里一紧，完全没想到她会说出这样的重话。她自幼和他一起长大，待他一如宗家，从来不提规矩和尊卑，现在突然提起，是要给他算十几年的总账吗？他的冷汗又加剧了，声音也变得飘忽，“在下、在下……”

“嗯？”雏田逮住他少见的吞吐，抬手利落地甩在他左臀上。

这一巴掌并不重，但胜在sub没有防备，于是宁次话里的省略号就这么被轻微的哼声代替。他的呼吸开始急促，横在雏田腰间的手无措地勾紧她和服的缔带。

雏田知道他并不是疼的，只是害羞，以及兴奋。强势如日向宁次，此刻脸埋在她颈侧，虚靠着她，被她掌掴这样私密的位置，说出去有谁会信呢？

可事实就是如此，雏田一边加重手下的动作，一边继续质问他，“宁次哥哥怎么不说话？”

他为什么不说话？他的脑子里已经成了一团浆糊，完全失去了思考能力，还怎么应对？他想一言不发地任dom处罚，可长久以来接受的教育不允许他不回答大小姐的问话。

“雏、雏田大人，是在下错了。”

“错了，下次还敢，是么？”

“不是的！在下以后都不敢了！”

“宁次哥哥早就说过再也不会干涉我的事，结果呢？”

“我不是……啊！雏田大人，能不能、换一边？”

雏田这才发觉她一直在招呼宁次左臀的软肉，手下已然发烫。大概是真的打得他有点疼。

不，她在想什么呢？她是dom，她想打哪里就打哪里。下定这样的决心，雏田立起身子，不再让宁次靠着她。她近乎粗暴地拉着他膝行向一旁的桌案，然后把他按在桌上。

宁次不明所以，作为被dom宠爱惯了的sub，他从来没有被这样对待。他被管教的时候，通常是靠在dom的身上，或者趴在dom的腿上。现在她怎么会把他扔在坚硬又冰冷的桌子上呢？这么讨厌他吗？日向宁次不敢往下想，一开始的害羞兴奋消失殆尽，取而代之的是紧张和恐慌。他预感她是真的和以往不同了，她肯定会打得很疼，这将是dom对于sub不加宽恕的惩罚。日向宁次不怕疼，他怕的是十几年的账算完，她就不要他了。

雏田则不管他在想什么，她决定今天要做个冷漠的dom。她把宁次脸朝下按在桌上后，强制他摆出她想要的姿势，接着掀起他的浴衣，让sub伸出桌沿外的下半身彻底暴露在空气中。

这不是雏田第一次看到宁次光裸的臀部。但是无论看几次，他背脊线条的流畅、脊骨下股沟的幽深都让她血脉喷张。他的皮肤很白，很细腻，从后面看过去，披散着头发的他甚至比女子还要勾人三分。真是让她忍不住想放过他。可是不行，这次放过他，以后他肯定会变本加厉地干涉自己。

她应该继续对着染上淡红的臀瓣施加惩罚。

“啪！啪！”

和室内一下子只剩手掌拍击皮肉的声音。

宁次被雏田的沉默和不断叠加的疼痛打击得快要窒息。现在是初秋时节，外面下着雨，他趴在桌上，光着的下半身对着门外，几乎可以感到有挟着水汽的风掠过他的臀部，带起上面细微的寒毛。这种姿势非常的羞耻，再加上雏田不断击打他的左臀，让他逐渐感到身体脱离了自己的控制。

雏田当然也发现了有什么不对。她顿住了手，低头往宁次分开的腿间看了一眼，立马知道了她的sub是怎么回事。她有点生气——费力地给他教训结果是在让他享受。她真是过于温柔了，对于这样的sub，就应该打得他三天不能坐椅子。

她起身跨过宁次的小腿，径直走向窗边的立柜，很随意就找到了宁次放在抽屉里面的戒尺。这把暗红的戒尺半米来长，质感轻盈，想必打起来很痛。宁次既然准备了这个，就应该会预料到这一天吧？

宁次看到雏田取了戒尺来，依旧趴着不敢动，只微微侧头看了雏田几眼。那双雏田很喜欢的英气漂亮的眼睛此时很莹润，透着水光，眼尾泛红，仿佛在无声地控诉dom的狠心。

雏田很满意他的目光，她会让他知道，她也是可以手下不留情的。不过在用上戒尺之前，她需要给她的sub加点小节目。

她坐回原来的位置，状似不经意地把一只手伸到宁次身前，慢慢拢住半抬着头的分身。宁次果然闷哼一声，连带着她手里的活物胀大了几分。

宁次不明所以。他的雏田大人一向好洁，之前断不会用手碰他的私处。他感受着雏田上上下下的动作，感受到她纤柔的指腹滑过分身突起的细小经络，心跳不断加快，全身的血液涌向小腹；仅存的理智慢慢燃烧，混着无以名状的火气。

她怎么会这么熟练呢？她身边除了他还有别的男人吗！而且，她居然，还四指锢住分身钝圆的头部，拿指甲刮他的铃口。他觉得非常不行，像是过电一般，太麻了，还有点疼。

宁次又羞又气，一边和从未有过的新鲜感对抗，一边天人交战。等他以为终于要停下时，她又压上了最后一根稻草——她左手安抚他的前面，右手从后面伸进了他从未被侵犯过的领地。

雏田大小姐这是想干什么？想让他羞得死掉吗？她不是胆小又害羞的吗？怎么能如此坦然地将手指戳进他的直肠！

当然，雏田确实没做过这种事，但是她是医学生，男男女女的身体她早就见过不少。虽说哪一具都没有她手下的吸引人，但她还是不会停手的。她伸进去的指尖被温暖的肠肉包裹着，慢慢探进去，很容易就可以找到一块比较粗糙的地方。她轻柔地用手指按了按，她左手的小宁次便越发兴奋。她加大手指的力道，大宁次很快就要控制不住小宁次。

可是这还没完。

雏田飞快抽出手指，然后取出刚才找到的一条丝带，动作迅速地在宁次下身的尾端系上了一个结，轻而易举地将蓄势待发的猛兽关进了牢笼。  
极端的刺激与极端的痛苦相互交织，宁次顿觉浑身一抽，几滴生理泪水从眼角溢出。他狼狈极了，再也忍不住，强撑起上半身，回头去看雏田，双目凶狠得发红。眼下他非常的难受，浑身像是着火了一般——他被他的dom扔进了地狱。

而她却丝毫不在意，依然用淡若无痕的目光看着他。

这一刻，他终于明白，她不是不懂得什么是dom，她之前只是太宠爱他。倘若他让她不满，她随时可以让他生不如死。

他被她囚住了，她是他的上帝。

 

 

中

 

日向宁次第一次见到日向雏田，是在她三岁的时候。那时的她小小的，穿着淡紫色的和服，怯生生地躲在父亲的身后，只露出半张脸悄悄打量他。

真是个可爱的孩子。七岁的他一下被她吸引住了。她落在他身上的目光是那样澄澈，那样轻柔，仿佛柳絮因风起，落在他的肩上。

这样的目光他感受了快二十年。

然而他就快失去这样的目光了。任凭他怎么难受，怎么狼狈，她都视若无睹。

被她掌掴过的左臀还在隐隐发痛，身后被她用手指侵犯过的地方有一种近似火辣的酥麻。不过最难受的还是无法释放的前面。多重折磨集中在下半身，无疑是非常的残忍，尤其是，这样的惩罚是恋人所给予的。

宁次又是羞愤，又是生气，双目发红死死地盯着雏田，像是一只被困住的凶兽。

雏田也没想到宁次会有这样大的反应，心里微微一愣。以往她打得重一点，他最多就是索求她多说几句安慰的话，不曾有过这样的表情。不过她是dom，他是sub，他没有左右她的资格。于是，雏田很快恢复镇定，给出最后一剂猛药，“宁次哥哥这是做什么，要凶我吗？如果这么不满，那么结束这段关系便是。”

宁次闻言，气势倏的弱了下去，垂眸敛息，嘴唇发白，连搁在桌上的手都开始发抖。他半撑起的身体也跌回桌面，像是掉线的木偶一般失去了生气，“雏田大人觉得不顺心尽可以管教在下。只是在下不明白，雏田大人竟是这般薄情之人。”

雏田就知道他会对她的假设擅自做出肯定的回答。他总是这样的敏感，不安，哪怕她花再多时间证明他的重要性，他也仍旧容易自怨自艾。她讨厌他说什么宗家分家，更讨厌他对自己这样没有信心。她觉得自己的耐心已然耗尽。  


她拎起放在手边的戒尺，嗖的一声抽上了宁次的臀峰。挺翘的臀部迅速陷了下去，带起一阵肉浪，尔后弹起，留下两指宽的棱子。

毫无防备的宁次一下子被抽得元神归位，没空再想些别的，突如其来的痛感几乎要把他的屁股割成两半。他没被戒尺打过，意识里仅存的羞耻感催促他并起了腿，大腿根部却在下一秒狠狠挨了一记抽打。她捕捉到了他脆弱的位置，他不得不瑟缩一下之后，再次分开双腿。戒尺管教的感觉真是太过了，声音清脆、痛感强烈，还冷漠无情。他忍不住想回头看看。

这当然是不允许的。雏田用左手把他按回去，右手迅速地又给了他三下，且全都打在同个位置，打完还伸手摸摸肿起的棱子，语气像变了个人似的冷淡：“疼不疼？”

“……疼。”宁次闷声道，随后咬紧了牙关消化痛感。

“疼的话就对了。sub在面对dom的时候，不能反抗也不能走神，这几下是给宁次哥哥一个提醒。可记住了？”

“是，雏田大人。”

“接下来我会在每个位置都打五下，宁次哥哥记得在我打完之前反省一下自己犯了什么错。”

“……是，雏田大人。”

雏田对他的顺从总算是有些满意，下手没那么连续，打完一下，会稍微停顿，给他喘息的空隙。然后如她所言，从腰下到臀腿相接的地方，每个位置都被抽了五下，嗖嗖嗖的声音在安静的和室异常响亮，他的整个臀部逐渐红成一片，双腿微微抽搐，凄惨又显得艳色。

可惜顺从的宁次实际上并不明白雏田的用意。明明是她在不停地伤害他，为何理亏的变成了他？一想到明天还要坐着开会，他就头皮发麻。

真是太疼了，又疼又烫，像是整个屁股坐在烤炉上，然后被戒尺一刀一刀的划。他收回之前不怕疼的想法，并且发现自己其实是恋痛却不抗痛。以往他的dom打他，都是用手，最多是整个臀面浮上一层薄红，从来没有肿起来过，也没上过药。所以当整个屁股都被抽肿的时候，宁次已经开始两眼发黑，根本不可能思考他错在了哪里。

等到雏田终于打完，宁次的浴衣几乎都被浸透了汗，头发零散着垂在桌面，脸埋在其中，身体除了因呼吸而起伏外，一动不动。雏田看他这个样子，不免有些心疼。她的宁次哥哥一向优秀，从小到大能对他说重话的人都没几个，更何况是被她这样狠狠的打一顿。

现在已经是初秋，随着天色变暗，越发透着凉意。雏田怕宁次出了汗要着凉，便想起身去把纸门拉上。谁知刚一侧身，蔫蔫的宁次立马弹了起来，死死地抱住了她，“雏田大人说要听我反省，可不要忘了。”

“诶？”

“诶什么！你刚打完我，就要走，是什么意思！”

雏田见他误会了，说出这样任性的话，觉得他很是可爱，又感到心疼。她抬手回抱宁次，坏心地去掐他红肿的臀肉，“外面风大，我怕宁次哥哥着凉。”

宁次全当无事发生，“你是我的dom，让我受折磨，没什么可痛心的。”

雏田心下好笑，暗道方才难受时，气得要发疯的不知道是谁。不过既然他迷迷糊糊地不再置气，她也就后退一步。她就着宁次搂住她的姿势，掀起他的浴衣，然后把衣摆塞在腰带上，“那宁次哥哥说说自己错在哪了？”

“嗯……我不该，不该……”

她就知道是这样，下手不再温柔，又给了他一巴掌。宁次低呼一声，十指揪住了雏田的衣服，可是他求饶也没用，只能硬着头皮说，“我不该阻拦雏田大人去应聘。”

“还有呢？”

“方才不应该冲雏田大人发脾气。”

“还有呢？”

“……”

还有吗？他甚至没觉得自己有做错什么，今天这一切的起因不过是他的dom在闹脾气。

如果雏田得知宁次是这种想法，肯定会气得再把他打一顿。好在雏田想的是，自己可能也有点过分，其实工作的事，他们可以好好沟通，没必要凭空制造一堆误会。再者，宁次总是太了解她，稍微一句关心的话，他就能读出她的本意，明白她的全部狠话都是故意为之。

所以事到如今，她还有什么理由惩罚他呢？她笑了笑，给宁次整理好浴衣，接着松开他，去亲他的眼睛，“还有是宁次哥哥太把我当小孩了，一点都不给我进步的机会。”

“所以雏田大人是执意要去横滨了？”

“对。但是宁次哥哥不用担心，我会照顾自己的。而且每天给你打电话，好不好？”

“不好！”

“诶？我都办好入职手续了。”

“雏田大人至少该补偿我一下。”

宁次心里松了一口气，面上却不显。他打横抱起雏田，动作敏捷，完全不像是受了伤的人。原先担心他太疼的雏田懵了，心里咯噔一下，马上挣扎着要逃走。宁次当然不会放过她，“雏田大人不帮我看看吗？真的很疼。”

“那、需要上药的话，在外间就行了！”

“心里疼，要雏田大人身体力行才能好。”

“呜，宁次哥哥耍流氓！”  
……  
宁次终于开怀，雏田觉得自己有一点点高兴，大抵表面上是宁次称她为大小姐，甘愿做她的sub，实际上却是她逃不出他的手掌心。

她早就被他囚住了。

 

 

下

 

日向雏田脱下白大褂挂进自己的柜子。除了她以外，成排的储物柜之间空无一人，白炽灯投下她的影子，抬头是满目的白色，空气中流动着消毒水的味道。

这是她刚加完班的午夜。她来横滨快半年了，适应良好，完全没有像宁次担忧的那样糟糕，甚至，因为性格温和低调，身边的同事都很喜欢她，没有谁会联想到她是日向财阀的大小姐。

她真想今后都定居于此——没有条条框框和阿谀奉承的日子真是太惬意了。雏田一向觉得，每个人都会有自己合适的位置，就像茶盏有配套的茶托，一旦换成了不相对应的，轻则磕碰留痕，重则倾倒碎裂。所以在保守传统的家族中挣扎数年后，她终归是逃离了从小生养她的地方。

可是，为什么她的心里依然不太平静？是因为花火同她说起家族生意时哽咽了，还是因为宁次哥哥来见她时又瘦了？明明他们是适合留在日向家的，到底是哪里出了问题？

雏田头疼地揉了揉太阳穴。近来她忙得脚不点地，但只要一停下来，就不由自主地去想家里的事。她拖着疲惫的身体回到出租屋时，脑子里依旧没有想明白这件事。这种感觉类似于有什么碎屑扎进了手指，不疼却一直难受，而且找不到它在哪里。她越来越困，意识朦胧间，看到了宁次的脸。

她和宁次同为日向一族，是血缘亲近的堂兄妹。然而在日向家，这亲近的血缘被古老的家规一分为二，因为每一代的嫡系中，只有一个继承人。这家规原是为防止争夺家产出现的，但是漫长的岁月使它变了味，分家离家族中心越来越远，不仅在宗家面前低人一等，甚至于先祖世代相传的染衣工艺配方都无缘接触（日向家早先是做和服起家），逐渐只在集团里面负责一些边缘的事务。

这样的格局出现扭转，是在分家天才日向宁次的发迹后。他自幼聪慧，学生时代便连跳三级考入东京大学，接着出国深造，满载分家的期望归来；归来后独立摸索，改良家族工艺，从此自立门户，用五年的时间获得了与宗家在关西抗衡的实力。日足对此惊叹不已，又有些担忧日向财阀因此走向分裂。结果不等他想出对策，宁次就直接找上门与他谈判，最终使他宣布修改家规，提升分家的地位。

雏田是看着宁次一步步走过来的，也因此越来越看不透他。她记忆中的宁次，幼年活泼，少年沉默；他们一度因宗分家的巨大矛盾渐行渐远，一度因无法跨越的鸿沟相对无言。但是漫长的缺失并没有斩断彼此的羁绊，反而使年少相知的情分显得弥足珍贵。所以她即便看不透，也从不畏惧他尖锐的言辞、如霜的神色，她知道温柔如他，只是不愿意让她牵扯进他的痛苦之中。

于是她便等着他涅槃，等他凯旋之时再唤他一声宁次哥哥，就像幼时一样。

宁次最终得以自立门户，雏田是很高兴的。但后来的事情发展则完全出乎她的意料。她原以为宁次恨不得完全脱离日向，远离宗家，然而他获得家主承认后，出入本家大宅更加频繁了，并且时不时跑去学校接她放学，依旧唤她为“雏田大人”。

天知道他给她造成了多大的困扰。数不清的同学和学姐来找她打听宁次的消息，甚至连女老师都明里暗里地讨好她。她不得不向宁次提出抗议。

宁次不以为然，“我生来就是要守护雏田大人的，别人怎么议论我不在意。雏田大人也不必理会。”

雏田被他直白的宣言冲击得简直要冒烟，内心狂呼七八岁时的戏言怎么可以当真？她气呼呼地反击，“宁次哥哥，是雏田，不是雏田大人，你不要、不要……”

“不要什么？”宁次打断她的话，凑到她跟前，与她四目相对；又抬手掬起她的一缕头发，露出与平淡口吻不符的黯然神情。这是二十一岁的雏田从未见过的宁次，含蓄又大胆，清冷又诱惑，压低声音讲出的四个字像是伸出了小勾子，勾住了她的心弦。

她的心跳越来越快，紧张得一把推开了宁次，“宁次哥哥已经自由了，不必再屈从于宗家做些轻微的小事，更不必称呼我为‘雏田大人’！”

“宗家是宗家，雏田大人是雏田大人，”宁次完全收起在他人面前凌冽的气势，温和耐心得像幼年教她和歌时一般，“在下独自在黑暗中走了那么久，就是为了走向雏田大人啊。”

雏田一下怔住，眼睛也变得胀胀的，似有什么要汹涌而出。她闭了闭眼，脑海中与宁次有关的画面不断闪过，同时出现又同时消失。这一瞬间，她好像突然读懂，多年来宁次不曾说清道明的情感，尽在“雏田大人”几个字之中——他与她背道而行，又与她心意相通。

……

接下来的一切便顺理成章，宁次的攻势越发强横。等雏田回过神来，她已经成为了宁次的女友。

当然，宁次对她的渴求并不止步于此。他对她有极强的占有欲，并且希望她和他一样。他把鞭子和蜜糖交到她手里，请她从心到身地驯服他。她成了他的dom，隐秘而扭曲的愿望在他们之间逐渐发酵。

不过与大多数dom和sub不同，雏田在个性上温和多于严厉，管教的惩戒意味在多数时候会演变成调情的前奏。她知道宁次喜欢她给予的痛感，这是比一般欢爱更加深刻的灵肉交融。

所以她其实很清楚宁次阻止她去横滨的更深层次的原因。她为此狠狠地教训了他，虽然过后她同样被他折腾得很惨，但偶尔树立dom的威严可以在一定程度上减少sub的胡思乱想。这是值得的改变。

雏田又一次见到宁次是在三天后，距离前一次见面只有一周。

见到宁次她很高兴，只是她还在因几个月来困扰她的问题而苦恼。

宁次理所当然的非常不满。

他转身锁上办公室的门，然后走回办公桌旁，两手撑在他的小姑娘身侧，低头去亲她的眉眼，“雏田大人真是越来越怠慢了。这么久不见，都不亲亲我吗？”

雏田这才回神，一边在心里腹诽宁次对“久”的定义，一边红着脸从正面虚揽着他的脖颈，去亲他的唇角。宁次则顺势一偏，直接贴上她柔软的双唇，而后开始吮吸，撬开她的唇齿，攫取她口腔的空气。她呜咽着想与他拉开距离，不料宁次垂下手，一个使力将她抱放在办公桌上。他依旧在吻她，站在她的两腿之间，使她和自己贴得更近。雏田被他吻得有些迷糊，揪着宁次外套的手指渐渐松开，仰起头顺从地任他为所欲为。

直到她感到宁次修长的手指已经伸进了她白大褂下面的上衣，并挑开了内衣的扣子。

“不，宁次哥哥，这个不可以！”

“我已经锁门了。”

“也不可以！这是我的办公室，会被别人听到的！”

“嘘，现在是凌晨两点，会有谁呢，我的大小姐？”

所以他是特地趁她值夜班跑来横滨的吗？平时工作那么辛苦，连续开车多个小时却不马上去休息，他不要命了吗？雏田被挑起的情欲骤然褪得一干二净，心底腾起一股怒火。她冷静下来，将宁次伸到她衣服里的手拽出去，接着整理好衣服，推开宁次跳下桌子作势要走。

宁次不明所以，连忙从后面抱住她，“雏田大人要去哪里？”雏田气得不想理他，只冷淡地睨他一眼。很显然，她生气了。宁次心里咯噔一下，整个人都不太好。是因为她不愿意在这里吗？可是他们之前就有在他的办公室体验过，她是乐在其中的。到底是哪里出了问题？

雏田见宁次的脸色越来越差，不免有些害怕。但是他有错在先，他还未认错之前，她是不会让他尽兴的，“自然是回家。”

“继把我丢在京都之后，雏田大人又要把我丢在办公室了吗？”宁次语气哀怨得无比自然。

又是鸡毛当令箭的招式。雏田瞬间头皮发麻，险些马上转身去安抚他。但她不能，她不能让上次的成果毁于一旦。

半晌，就在宁次已经被晾得快发疯的时候，雏田回过身与他正面相对，宁次急切地想把她揽进怀里，继续原先的温存。当然，这是不可能的。只见雏田又一次拨开了他的手，并且像他之前挑逗她一样，将手伸进了他的西服外套。温热的小手贴着他的衬衫，从腰际开始，慢慢往上，所过之处先是酥麻，而后一片滚烫。她这是要做什么呢？他真是越来越看不懂她的反常，只好喘息着，干等着，心底有些悸动，又有些忐忑。

雏田做完这些动作，终于抬头望向他的眼睛，“宁次哥哥不要偷换概念，不如想想自己有没有做错什么？”

“在下不知……”

“宁次哥哥知道自己又瘦了吗？”

“我……”

“宁次哥哥以为我不知道关西到关东有多远吗？”

“……”

宁次被她质问得节节败退，越发心虚，心道这是踩着小姑娘的底线了。她一向爱惜他的健康，哪怕是他以前犯浑不理她的时候，她都经常询问家政妇，问他有没有好好吃饭，有没有生病。甚至他刚从国外回来的时候，她还哭了，就因为他带回了诸如胃疼一类的小毛病。

在这方面，她是他绝对的dom。眼下他的dom被触犯了底线，处于盛怒的状态，平静无波的眼里蓄着滔天骇浪。

现在轮到他害怕了。

果不其然，他的dom拉着他的领带，强迫他半弯下腰，在他耳边轻轻地说，“你知道后果的，宁次哥哥。”

“能不能下次再……我开车过来的，还要开回去。”

“我知道，不能。”

“那，能不能不要在这里？”

“不能。”

“万一……”

“宁次哥哥不是说了吗，现在可是凌晨。”

宁次掉进自己挖的坑，一时间欲哭无泪，只能任由他的dom拽着领带把他拉到诊床旁边。

“上去。”雏田冷漠地命令他。

他依言跪到诊床上，双手撑在床头，双腿分开与肩同宽。接着便感觉到床褥有些下陷，是雏田单膝跪上诊床。她将手伸到他身前，帮他脱去外套，然后是除掉他的皮带和下裤。他眼睁睁的看着他的高定西服被扔在地上，皮带被雏田握在手里，背上开始冷汗直冒。

继戒尺之后，他的dom越来越狠心了。那可是皮带！他几乎要忍不住求饶。可他是sub，没有资格去要求dom。

宁次的皮带约莫有一米长，雏田将它对折，金属扣和尾端收在手里，而后一言不发地扬手，嗖的一声甩向宁次身后，横贯整个臀部。

宁次不知道她下手这样快，被抽得浑身一颤，差点跳起来。他身后的两团肉，先是没了直觉，接着像是刹车惯性似的，痛感从被打的位置冲向全身。而雏田则像是很满意皮带的威力，抬手摸摸他身后肿起的地方，不容反驳地说道，“这一下是预热，接下来我只打三十下。宁次哥哥记得报数，漏数的重打。”

“……是”

嗖啪！

“一！”

嗖啪！

“二！”

……

室内又像上一次在和室中一样，只剩下让宁次羞愤的击打声。他不知道三十下皮带的痛感和五十下戒尺的痛感能否划等号，他只知道皮带的后劲比戒尺强的多，而且皮带很长，抽完收起时，尾端可能又给他来一下，落点的位置非常随机，可能还是臀上，也可能是大腿上；甚至有一次恰好从他肛门的位置掠过，那一下他痛得迅速弓起背，以至于忘了报数。

等到三十下报完的时候，加上最开始的一下，他一共被打了三十五下。他看上去比上次更狼狈——衬衫湿透，原先梳成马尾的长发也尽数散开，整个臀部肿起一指高，连大腿内侧也因偶尔的波及留下几抹艳红。他再也撑不住身体，喘着气趴倒在床上，双眼迷离地看着雏田，流露出无声的委屈。

雏田此时放下了皮带。坐到他身边，一边查看他的伤势，一边说，“宁次哥哥可认罚？”

“……认罚。”

“那么，宁次哥哥再和我说说在京都是怎么生活的。”

“嗯……就是，因为起的早，有时没吃早餐，加班的时候偶尔忘了吃晚餐。”

“有时？偶尔？”雏田见他隐瞒事实，用力地掐住他的伤处。

“痛！我错了，雏田大人！快停下！我承认我是经常没有按时吃饭。”

“还有呢？”

“……还有熬夜工作。”

雏田叹了口气，不再折磨他，“宁次哥哥这样子怎么叫我放心呢？”

“可是，这都是因为雏田大人不在我身边，”宁次挣扎起身，侧坐着将脸埋进雏田怀里，闷闷地说，“如果雏田大人在，我肯定会乖乖听话的。”

雏田被他的撒娇击败，作为dom的气势立马消失不见，只剩下三分无奈七分心疼。她总希望宁次是自由的，身与心都由他自己支配，但很显然，宁次不这么想——缺乏日向雏田的日向宁次，别说翱翔天际，连保持生气都十分困难。雏田跑到横滨工作，总会让他回想起过去与她分离的日子，就像再次把他扔到了沙漠上，行走多时却得不到一滴水。他忍受不了与她的别离。

雏田心中涌起阵阵愧疚。她终于发现，自己在对待他时，太过于自以为是，太过于坚信他的占有欲应该被扭转。于是连管教他的时候，都抱着与他完全相反的初衷。她总是在假装看不见他的依恋，也假装不明白自己的困惑。她的潜意识非常明白自己是离不开日向家的，因为他在那里。

宁次等不到回应，以为自己又出言不当，连忙抬头去看他的小姑娘。然后，他就看到雏田正满脸泪痕。他急得不知如何是好，只好又是抱又是亲的去哄她，“别哭，别哭，我不疼。都是我的错，雏田大人哭什么呢？”

“呜，都是宁次哥哥的错！”

“对，都是我的错。”

“我下个月就回京都工作，我要和宁次哥哥结婚，住到宁次哥哥家里去。”

“好好好，雏田大人……嗯？雏田大人说的可是真的？”

“自、自然！”雏田后知后觉，害羞得满脸通红，只想找个地洞钻进去。宁次自然不会放过她。他轻笑着重新吻上她，与她交换绵长的呼吸。

……

人们因为无知而相爱，又因为无知而要经历漫长的别离。幸运的是，日向宁次和日向雏田都赢得了与时间、与自己的博弈。他们都被对方所囚住，但他们都甘之如饴。


End file.
